


Bad Weather

by Pobodys_Nerfekt



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Ladybug Week (RWBY), Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pobodys_Nerfekt/pseuds/Pobodys_Nerfekt
Summary: In which Ruby doesn't like thunderstorms and Blake is a pretty good storyteller (Written for Ladybug week 2019 day 2 [also first public fic so it may have classic novice writer mistakes])First of a few initial crossposts from ff.net
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose
Kudos: 31





	Bad Weather

“You know nobody is going to judge you for this right? Least of all me.” Blake states in a calm voice.

The **“** this” in question being one Ruby Rose crouched at the side of Blake's bed, looking up at her with an element of nervousness in her eyes, and Blake understood completely. Not many people in the world are a fan of thunderstorms (except maybe Nora if Blake were to give it some thought). Blake was once scared of thunderstorms as well, but her time with the Fang did a number on the list of things she was scared of, specifically pushing thunderstorms towards the lower half of that list. This is not to say she was okay with them, but she was capable of tuning them out in order to get some proper sleep. Unfortunately for Ruby, she did not have such abilities, and Blake's heightened sense of hearing allowed her to listen to the struggles of the young Rose in attempting to figure out how to deal with the weather conditions outside. With Yang and Weiss on assignment elsewhere, it fell to Blake to help her leader through this.

“I know... but I judge me for this. I'm a second year in Beacon with a great team of huntresses that I'm leading. I've taken on Grimm hordes the size of Mountain Glenn and faced life-threatening danger several times over, but all it takes is _one_ thunderstorm to activate my fight or flight response.” says Ruby, finishing the statement with watery eyes and a wavering voice. Without a word, Blake lifts the covers of her bed to allow Ruby access, who was grateful for the act if how close she pressed up to Blake was anything to go by.

“I admit I am not terribly experienced with how I can help you specifically through this storm, but personal experience tells me that it is easier to focus on something else rather than worry about the weather.” Blake confides. She notices that simply being there for Ruby is having a positive effect, but feels like she could certainly do more for the girl in her arms.

“That sounds similar to what Yang did for me when I was younger.” Ruby responds, audibly having better control over her emotions. Of course at that moment a particularly loud clap of thunder resounded through the room, causing Ruby to flinch and press closer to Blake. The faunus allowed Ruby however much time she needed to regain her train of thought until Ruby eventually looked back up at Blake's face to continue her words.

“Could you... tell me a story?” Ruby asks nervously, not wanting to impose upon Blake's sleep schedule. Blake responded with a small hum and a tilt of the head, mentally running through what she could use as a story to help her leader.

“I think I can work with that.” Blake eventually answers with a small smile. “It wouldn't do to have my leader at less than full speed because of some bad weather.” Ruby could feel a bit of heat coming to her face at those words, but maintained the ability to look at Blake in anticipation.

“You may not know this, but I actually learned a fair amount of history from my time in the White Fang. Allow me to tell you the story of an individual during the Great War who gained a reputation for being not only one of the greatest snipers in the entire conflict, but was one of the best field scouts as well. A veritable ghost in the trenches if you want to call him as such.”

* * *

By the time Blake had gotten to the closing segments of the story, she glanced down and found Ruby fast asleep in her arms, the storm outside long forgotten. Happy to have helped her leader solve the issue with the thunderstorm, Blake settles herself in for some proper rest herself. When the next morning comes, both members of the team find that they had an unusually good night's rest. They figured they would answer the question as to why over the next couple of days, perhaps over tea or something similar.

**Author's Note:**

> This was first written and posted September 9th, 2019 on fanfiction.net, so this isn't exactly something new. I just got this account and I figure if I want to crosspost all my stuff from there to here I start with this.


End file.
